Tales of the Jellicles
by littleauthor101
Summary: It's mainly a tale about Munkustrap and his daughters  Sillabub and Jemima . Occasionally different tales from the other cats will be placed. PLEASE R
1. Grizabella's Misfortunes A Flashback

Grizabella was the most glamorous cat of the tribe, all the toms fantasized about her and all the queens envied her. She had a happy life, getting everything her way. A tom came to the tribe months before the ball. He was very charismatic, gorgeous, the total alternate for the tribe's glamour cat. Grizabella went head over heels for him which made all of the toms angry. She had morning walks with him, gave him everything he wished for even until it came to the point when she had to give herself to him. Grizabella was blinded by love; she did not saw that she was just being manipulated by the tom she loved so much.

When the Jellicle Ball came, Grizabella was bound that the tom and she would do the mating dance together. To her surprise the tom refused to mate with her, reasoning that he must leave to travel the world. Grizabella feared to lose him, so she decided to join him in his journey instead.

Though it was against the will of her fellow Jellicles that a member should leave the tribe, she sneaked out with him during the ball without warning. Grizabella was very overwhelmed to be with him in his journey but her dream come true became her worst nightmare.

Everything changed as time passed by; Grizabella slowly discovered that the tom she once loved wasn't the tom she had met in the junkyard. She would be physically beaten by him every time he was angry. He would come to their den very late at night and forced her to give herself to him after every beating. Her beauty was slowly deteriorating until she turned into a shabby cat. She was filled with regrets and wanted to escape his wrath.

Everything went from worse to worst. Grizabella knew that she had conceived his kitten. A bastard in this case, since they haven't mated during the ball. She told him the same night, hoping that he would change his ways but she was wrong. He left her as soon as he knew, telling her that he has been cheating on her every single night with a queen by the bar (for humans).

Heartbroken, Grizabella immediately left the den and wandered the busy streets of London. She was too afraid to return to the tribe. Turning back on the tribe was the greatest crime a Jellicle can commit.

Grizabella became a live animal test on different laboratories in exchange for her work she was taken good cares by the scientists. When her womb starts to grow the scientists moved her to the pound where she was adopted by a ruthless teenager boy. He pulled her tail, shaved her fur, and clubbed her just for fun. She would be only given food and water every other day only. Fearful of what this boy can do to her kitten, she ran away while the boy was fast asleep (dawn).

With nowhere to go, she decided to go back to her beloved tribe. When she arrived the cats were all stunned to see the glamour cat they once worshiped. She didn't have her sparkle anymore. Her glamorous coat was filled with dirt and her body was half bald but everyone was even more stunned to see that her womb has grown bigger. She ignored their prejudice stares and headed to her abandoned den. It felt home again for her, even though everything was dusty and dark.

She stayed in isolation. Old Deuteronomy had heard about her. He ordered Asparagus', the theater cat, mate to treat her wounds and bruises.

"How is she doing?" Old Deuteronomy asked Asparagus' mate.

"She's not doing any better. She has grown very ill and very weak" the queen told Old Deuteronomy.

"How about the kitten, is it alright?" Old Deuteronomy asked.

"I am not sure" she replied.

The time came when she finally gave birth to a healthy tom. At Grizabella's wish she asked for Old Deuteronomy.

"Old Deuteronomy' Grizabella greeted

Old Deuteronomy was very surprised to see how miserable Grizabella looked.

"I don't have much time left" Grizabella smiles at him

"Don't say such words" Old Deuteronomy told her.

"I have accepted it" Grizabella told him.

"What about your son?" Old Deuteronomy questioned her.

"I want you to take good care of him. Treat him like yours. Don't let him know me or his bastard father" Grizabella became faint.

Old Deuteronomy's face became disapproving.

"Old Deuteronomy, please, I beg you. Show him love, everything that is the opposite of my bitter experience beyond the Junkyard" Grizabella started to whisper.

Old Deuteronomy gave her a nod. Assuring her that he will love and care for her newborn kitten.

"Goodbye my little Munkustrap" Grizabella told her kitten, whom she cradled in her arms.

Grizabella instantly died. Old Deuteronomy brought the young kitten with him in every tribe he visited. He still showed Munkustrap the same compassion when he had another son, Rum Tum Tugger or simply Tugger.


	2. Sillabub

Munkustrap has grown into a kitten in puberty now. He has fallen in love with a young queen, Demeter, but she is pregnant with her old mate, Macavity. Although there is a kitten on the way, Munkustrap chose to accept it. He bares Demeter's awful mood swings, her food cravings, her morning sicknesses and all those things a pregnant queen experiences and promises Demeter to treat her kit as his own, even though they have a kitten of their own.

Old Deuteronomy is very proud about Munkustrap's decision and compassion. As a reward, Munkustrap is placed as second in command of the tribe. Old Deuteronomy never had problems in raising Munkustrap, it is Tugger who gives him a big stress.

As the Jellicle Ball nears, Demeter also nears her delivery. Jellylorum, the tribe's medic, thinks that the kitten is a queen. Demeter and Munkustrap prepare themselves for the birth of the kitten. Munkustrap is also very nervous. He is going to be a parent right after the ball. Old Deuteronomy is very nervous too. He is going to become a grandfather. Demeter is very touched on how Munkustrap's family accepts her kitten. It seemed like the father is Munkustrap.

"When this kitten comes, always remember that you will always be her father" Demeter snuggles her head on Munkustrap's fur.

In the Jellicle Ball all the cats gather to watch the kittens to enter adulthood and mate with their mates. Skimbleshanks mated Jennyanydots while Demeter and Munkustrap mated. Bombalurina doesn't find the toms in the tribe attractive and Jellylorum just hasn't found the right tom for her yet. Admetus is very busy saving other cats since he is the Rumpus Cat. Tugger is too young to mate and so do Cassandra and her sister Exotica.

After the ball, Munkustrap and Demeter now sleep in Grizabella's den. As dawn comes Demeter becomes very uncomfortable and starts to wake up. She then feels pain from her womb. She wakes up Munkustrap and tells him that the kitten is coming. He carries Demeter on his back and runs to Jellylorum's clinic.

Munkustrap crawls back and forth as Demeter goes into labor. He can hear her terrible screams and restrains himself from going into the room.

After endless hours of screaming and crawling he finally hears a cry. "It's a queen!" he hears Jellylorum exclaim. Munkustrap and Old Deuteronomy both leaps in joy. Munkustrap enters the room where Demeter lays on a pillow with the kitten around her arms.

"What name should we give her?" Munkustrap asks Demeter.

"Sillabub" Demeter tells him, stroking the fur of the newborn kitten.

"That's perfect" Munkustrap tells Demeter kissing her on the forehead.

**I know it's short and not that quite related to the first chapter and it's not narrated that well. Please make a review. I promise to improve the next chapter. I only made this in a hurry.  
**


	3. New Kittens

The young Sillabub has grown into an outgoing kitten. She always joins her father in his morning walks around the tribe and in the afternoon she stays in the den. She has no playmates but Tugger, who is in her perspective, just tries to keep her company. Plato is too young to play with her and Electra is only a newborn kitten. Though Munkustrap encourages her to play with Plato, she simply refuses and tells him: "How do you expect me to play with him? He can't even catch in tag!"

Munkustrap and Demeter are always worried about Sillabub's rapid growth and maturity. They both fear that sooner or later Sillabub will know about her real father.

One morning…Sillabub and Munkustrap are having there morning walk around the tribe.

"Good morning Munkustrap" Skimbleshanks greets.

"Good morning Sillabub" he turns his attention to Sillabub.

"Good morning Mr. Skmibleshanks" Sillabub greets back.

"I have a surprise for you, if you don't mind" Skimbleshanks taps the nose of Sillabub.

"What is it?" Sillabub asks.

"Close your eyes" Skimbeshanks searches his satchel.

Sillabub covers her eyes with her small paws.

"Is it a new collar?" she asks.

She then removes her paws from her eyes and sees Skimbleshanks giving her a lollipop.

"Wow! Milk flavored lollipop" Sillabub exclaims, getting the lollipop from Skimbleshanks paws.

"Now, what do you say?" Munkustrap asks her.

"Thank you" Sillabub gives Skimbleshanks a kiss.

"Well I better go now the train can't leave without the Cat of the Railway Train!" Skimbleshanks picks his satchel and salutes to Sillabub and Munkustrap.

"I wish for you a safe journey! When will you return?" Munkustrap asks his friend.

"About a month or two, the shipment can't ship itself to Germany by itself you know and not to mention we'll be shipping some cats to Siberia" Skimbleshanks whispers.

After a short conversation with Skimbleshanks, Jellylorum runs towards Munkustrap.

"Is there something wrong?" Munkustrap asks.

"There are two kittens just came into the tribe. I saw them walking on the sidewalk severely wounded" Jellylorum gasps for air.

"Sillabub, I want you to go home now. Daddy still has work to do. Tell mom I'll be eating lunch at home today. Okay?" Munkustrap kisses Sillabub's forehead.

"Okay" Sillabub skips licking her lollipop.

Jellylorum brings Munkustrap to her den. Jellylorum is already a mother. She just gave birth to Etcetera just days after Jennyanydots gave birth to Electra.

"How are they doing?" Munkustrap asks.

"The tom is already conscious and is able to speak but his little sister is still unconscious" Jellylorum tells Munkustrap.

"I want to speak to the young tom. Maybe he'll tell me what happened" Munkustrap orders Jellylorum.

She led him to a room in her clinic where the siblings are currently staying.

"Hello, how are you feeling?" Jellylorum asks.

"Much better now" the tom answers.

"This is Munkustrap and he would like to ask you a few questions" Jellylorum tells the kitten.

Munkustrap then sits by the pillow where the kitten is lying.

"What's your name?" Munkustrap asks the kitten.

"I…I am Alonzo and that is my three weeks old sister, Victoria" Alonzo answers.

"What happened to you and your sister?" Munkustrap asks.

"As far as I could remember; me, my father, mother and Victoria were crossing the street until a car suddenly came. It was too fast and suddenly it just hit me. I don't know what happened to my parents. The next memory after that was that I was walking by the sidewalk carrying my sister until I just collapsed" Alonzo narrates to Munkustrap.

"Yes, Jellylorum saw you by the sidewalk and witnessed you collapsing. She brought you here to her clinic" Munkustrp tells the Alonzo.

"Where do we stay once we recover? Do we have to leave?" Alonzo asks.

"Heavens no, Jellylorum takes care of all unfortunate kittens she sees by the sidewalk. You'll be under her care until you can support Victoria" Munkustrap tells him.

Alonzo just nods at him and goes to sleep.

Munkustrap leaves the room so that they can rest.

"Munkustrap! You better go home now. Demeter says that she has very important news for you" Jellylorum tells Munkustrap in a happier mood.

**What news could it be? I am not telling you –LOL- Remember to make a review! **


	4. The News

Munkustrap has grown into a kitten in puberty now. He has fallen in love with a young queen, Demeter, but she is pregnant with her old mate, Macavity. Although there is a kitten on the way, Munkustrap chose to accept it. He bares Demeter's awful mood swings, her food cravings, her morning sicknesses and all those things a pregnant queen experiences and promises Demeter to treat her kit as his own, even though they have a kitten of their own.

Old Deuteronomy is very proud about Munkustrap's decision and compassion. As a reward, Munkustrap is placed as second in command of the tribe. Old Deuteronomy never had problems in raising Munkustrap, it is Tugger who gives him a big stress.

As the Jellicle Ball nears, Demeter also nears her delivery. Jellylorum, the tribe's medic, thinks that the kitten is a queen. Demeter and Munkustrap prepare themselves for the birth of the kitten. Munkustrap is also very nervous. He is going to be a parent right after the ball. Old Deuteronomy is very nervous too. He is going to become a grandfather. Demeter is very touched on how Munkustrap's family accepts her kitten. It seemed like the father is Munkustrap.

"When this kitten comes, always remember that you will always be her father" Demeter snuggles her head on Munkustrap's fur.

In the Jellicle Ball all the cats gather to watch the kittens to enter adulthood and mate with their mates. Skimbleshanks mated Jennyanydots while Demeter and Munkustrap mated. Bombalurina doesn't find the toms in the tribe attractive and Jellylorum just hasn't found the right tom for her yet. Admetus is very busy saving other cats since he is the Rumpus Cat. Tugger is too young to mate and so do Cassandra and her sister Exotica.

After the ball, Munkustrap and Demeter now sleep in Grizabella's den. As dawn comes Demeter becomes very uncomfortable and starts to wake up. She then feels pain from her womb. She wakes up Munkustrap and tells him that the kitten is coming. He carries Demeter on his back and runs to Jellylorum's clinic.

Munkustrap crawls back and forth as Demeter goes into labor. He can hear her terrible screams and restrains himself from going into the room.

After endless hours of screaming and crawling he finally hears a cry. "It's a queen!" he hears Jellylorum exclaim. Munkustrap and Old Deuteronomy both leaps in joy. Munkustrap enters the room where Demeter lays on a pillow with the kitten around her arms.

"What name should we give her?" Munkustrap asks Demeter.

"Sillabub" Demeter tells him, stroking the fur of the newborn kitten.

"That's perfect" Munkustrap tells Demeter kissing her on the forehead.

**I know it's short and not that quite related to the first chapter and it's not narrated that well. Please make a review. I promise to improve the next chapter. I only made this in a hurry.  
**


	5. Alonzo's Past

After a few weeks, Sillabub and Alonzo became best friends. Munkustrap senses that Sillabub and Alonzo would become more than just friends in the future but he prioritizes more about Demeter's pregnancy with HIS kitten.

"Sillabub, the Jellicle Ball is coming hasn't your aunt found a tom already?" Alonzo asks.

"No, Aunt Bombalurina has commitment issues" Sillabub replies.

"How about Tugger, has he found a queen already?" Alonzo asks again.

"No" Sillabub replies.

"Seems to me your aunt and uncle both have commitment issues" Alonzo tells Sillabub.

The two kittens laugh at this thought.

"Why is it so important for us mate during our passage in the Jellicle Ball?" Alonzo lies on his back.

"I am not so sure either" Sillabub lies on her back too.

"Are you excited to grow into an adult cat and mate during the ball?" Alonzo asks Sillabub.

"No… my parents don't actually encourage me to think about that. My Aunt Bomalurina does but then she gets threatened by my parents, that they will ship her to Siberia to work in a concentration camp if she continues to do so" Sillabub tells Alonzo.

"You're parents are protective to you" Alonzo tells Sillabub.

"Hey Alonzo… you never told me about your parents. What were they like" SIllabub wonders.

"Well…" Alonzo seems to be very uncomfortable talking about his dead parents.

"Please" Sillabub pleads more.

"My family was from America. My father was the leader of the Jellicle tribe in Washington and my mother was the tribe's dance instructor of the kittens. The tribe had a conflict with another tribe, who claims that the junkyard is there territory. During the war there, Old Deuteronomy commanded my father to flee the tribe with his family and move-in here in the London Jellicle tribe (the head Jellicle tribe). My mother just gave birth to my sister, Victoria, when we fled Washington. My father had to carry her all the way here in London and I had to carry my newborn sister too…" Alonzo was stopped by Sillabub.

"Wait…You're saying you swam all the way from America to London? " Sillaub asks.

"We took a boat and a train… silly! Now…When we arrived here in London we headed straight to Junkyard. When we finally came there was only one thing left to do, we had to cross the road until we could reach the Junkyard. Father surveyed the road if it was safe to cross. When it was safe we crossed the road. Unexpectedly a car came running towards us and BANG! We got hit. I was half unconscious; I immediately picked up my sister and walked to the end of the road. I just kept on walking towards the junkyard until I just collapsed. I was hoping that my parents would still be alive but when I came back to the place where the accident happened and saw the remains of my parents. It was traumatizing! You could see their insides and how they were starting to rot" Alonzo starts to cry.

"I thought they always cleaned that road?" Sillabub asked herself.

"Turns out that they only clean it after every three months" Alonzo tries to stop himself from crying.

"Well… look at the bright side. Victoria is enjoying herself with the other kittens and you are best friends with me" Sillabub stands.

"Yeah… I guess you're right" Alonzo agrees.

**Wow… two chapters in a day****. Well now we know something about Alonzo and about the tragic accident. Let's see what happens next. Even I don't know what's going to happen.**

**KEEP ON REVIEWING! **


	6. Munkustrap and Old Deuteronomy

Demeter's womb wasn't getting smaller, in the following month she will go into labor. Munkustrap is growing very tired, he tries best to have time with Sillabub, Demeter and the tribe. He then goes to his "father" and to talk about his problems.

"I am so happy that the kitten will be due next month. You don't know how tired I am dad" Munkustrap tells Old Deuteronomy.

"From what I have been told and seen you've been on the go for the past months" Old Deuteronomy puts his paw on his shoulder.

"I am having problems with Sillabub. What if I fail to give her the same attention that I will be giving to my OWN kitten? I know that she will know that I am NOT her real father but I don't want her to know while she's still young" Munkustrap starts to whimper.

"You know, I am so proud of you for giving her this kind of love. You have to accept the fact that she'll get her heart broken. It's the only possible way you can do than you and Demeter would have this burden about keeping her away from the truth" Old Deuteronomy consoles his son.

"Maybe you are right. I just have to prepare us about this event, especially Sillabub" Munkustrap makes a decision.

"By the way, how is the young Alonzo? I heard about the tragic accident" Old Deuteronomy asks Munkustrap.

"He and his sister are doing well. In fact he is best friends with Sillabub and his sister has her own group of friends" Munkustrap replies.

"I have this feeling that Alonzo would become a protector of the tribe. Just by his experiences he has grown very strong and brave. He even saved Sillabub once from the Pekes and the Pollicles outside" Munkstrap becomes amazed.

"Well… let's see then" Old Deuteronomy gets excited about evaluating Alonzo.


	7. Awfully Small

Early in the morning Demeter is brought to Jellylorum's clinic due to her labor pains. Sillabub wakes in the den with her parents not present. She goes to the sitting area of the den and finds Tugger.

"Where are mom and dad?" Sillabub asks Tugger.

"They're in Jellylorum's clinic; your mom's undergoing labor" Tugger replies.

"Could I go and see her?" Sillabub heads to the entrance.

"Maybe later when the kitten comes" Tugger assists her to the dining area.

"Now, he asks me to keep an eye on you" Tugger prepares Sillabub's meal (two mice).

He gives the food bowl to Sillabub and sits on the other cushion.

"Are you excited to your new sister or brother?"Tugger asks Sillabub. (Jellylorum only speculated that it was going to be a queen).

"Yeah" Sillabub replies while eating her mice.

"…I'll still be everyone's favorite right?" Sillabub asks Tugger.

"Don't you remember what I told you?" Tugger replies.

"Yes… I hope you are not lying to me" Sillabub finishes her meal.

Tugger waits and waits in the den for any news. Many cats have already stopped by the den. Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots were the first to visit. Jellylorum with Victoria, Etcetera, Electra and Plato came in second. Alonzo came along to play with Sillabub while waiting for any news. Old Deuteronomy was the last to visit. He came from the clinic and was recommended by Munkustrap to rest.

It is afternoon and there is still no news about Demeter.

"Does it really take this long for a kitten to be born?" Sillabub starts to pout.

"I am sure your mom is trying her best to give birth to this kitten as fast as she can, even though it is very painful" Tugger explains to Sillabub.

"You'll be experiencing the same thing when you'll have your kitten" Old Deuteronomy tells Sillabub.

"I'd rather not have any kittens if it takes me this long to deliver it" Sillabub pouts more.

Bombalurina then shows up, catching her breath.

"Sillabub, Tugger, Old Deuteronomy… Demeter already gave birth!" Bombalurina pants.

The cats immediately ran out to Jellylorum's clinic to meet the new arrival.

When they entered the clinic Demeter is fast asleep while Munkustrao cradles the kitten.

"Is that my…" Sillabub asks walking towards the newborn kitten.

"Your sister, Jemima" Munkustrap shows Sillabub her new sister.

"She looks awfully small" Sillabub touches Jemima's paw.

Jemima and Sillabub have a striking resemblance. They both have big eyes but Jemima has bigger ones. They both have the same fur color but Sillabub has a paler one. Jemima was born smaller than a usual newborn.

**I know what you are thinking… something's wrong with my grammar. Sorry, I am very confused with my linking verbs. I hope you like it! Jemima just had her debut in the story. (to tell you the truth the story was supposed to be longer but then it didn't look nice)**

**Please make a review! (Seriously I LOVE reading those reviews) **


	8. Sillabub and Jemima

After three days, Demeter and Jemima are now permitted by Jellylorum to return to the den. Munkustrap fetches them in the clinic.

"Are you ready to go?" Munkustrap asks Demeter.

"Yeah" Demeter replies, carrying Jemima (the cat way).

"Jemima was hard to deliver" Jellylorum tells the couple.

"Yes but it was worth the wait" Munkustrap replied while Demeter nods.

"Once again, Congratulations on the new kitten" Jellylorum tells them.

"Thank you, good bye" Munkustrap waves his paw.

They head to the den where Sillabub cleans her room for her sister.

"Sillabub, they're here!" Tugger yells.

Sillabub immediately runs to the sitting area to greet her parents and sister (a/n: I don't want to use "baby" since it's a human term for kitten. Kitten sister doesn't sound nice either).

"Welcome back, Mom!" Sillabub gives Demeter a big hug.

"Welcome home, sister" Sillabub kisses Jemima on her cheek.

Bombalurina takes Jemima and places her in a basket.

"You know Sillabub has been cleaning and decorating her room since yesterday" Bombalurina tells Demeter.

"Really" Demeter exclaims

"Yeah, I want everything to be perfect for my sister" Sillabub boasts.

"Well… for being such a good big sister to Jemima, I think you should be given a prize, right Munkustrap?" Demeter asks.

"Yes" Munkustrap confirms, seems to be hiding something.

"Really, what is it?" Sillabub asks.

"Guess" Munkustrap tells Sillabub.

Sillabub crawls to the back of Munkustrap.

"Is it MILK FLAVORED LOLLIPOP?" Sillabub jumps from his behind and snatches the lollipop.

Munkustrap and Sillabub falls to the ground and everyone starts to laugh.

During the first few weeks of Jemima's stay, Sillabub is busy taking care of her little sister. Playing with her every day, putting her to sleep and cleaning her mishaps (a/n: if you know what I mean). Demeter barely does anything for Jemima except for feeding her. Sillabub is already doing everything and she is only there to assist her (a/n: since Sillabub gets angry if Demeter does anything).

Another group of weeks came. Jemima now walks, slurs words and begins to hum simple tunes. Munkustrap and Demeter think that this is her talent, singing, and puts all their time enhancing this talent. Sillabub understands why and helps her parents in training Jemima.

As the days became weeks and weeks became months, Sillabub starts to feel neglected. All of the family's and not to mention the tribe's attention are all poured to Jemima. She starts to act strange just for her to get noticed. This makes Demeter and Munkustrap very problematic at her. She makes tantrums and acts like a spoilt brat.

Until one day, Sillabub returns to the den and sees that her jar that has only one milk lollipop is gone. She soon discovers that Jemima is eating the lollipop.

Enraged, Sillabub pulls the lollipop right-out of Jemima's mouth. Jemima begins to cry and Sillabub becomes more irritated.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Sillabub shouts at Jemima.

Jemima still didn't stop. Sillabub starts to slap Jemima on the face, making a large wound across her face. Demeter then overhears Jemima's cries and immediately heads to the kittens' room.

"SILLABUB WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Demeter exclaims.

"MOMMY" Jemima crawls to her mother.

Demeter immediately licks Jemima's bleeding wounds.

"Sillabub, I am so disappointed in you" Demeter tells Sillabub.

Sillabub begins to cry but hesitates.

"It's her fault" she exclaims.

"How can it be her fault, what did she do to you?" Demeter asks.

"She ate my last LOLLIPOP!" Sillabub breaks into tears.

Sillabub begins to cry and cry even louder.

"YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT ME ANYMORE. ALL OF YOU ARE SO BUSY WITH JEMIMA. IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT JEMIMA. WHAT ABOUT ME?" Sillabub cries more loudly than Jemima.

Munkustrap finally enters the den and hears the commotion.

"What's going on here?" Munkustrap asks everyone.

He becomes very worried that both of his daughters are crying.

"Sillabub scratched Jemima's face because Jemima ate her lollipop" Demeter tells her mate.

"Sillabub, why would you do that?" Munkustrap asks Sillabub in soft voice.

"YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT ME ANYMORE…" Sillabub cries.

Munkustrap takes Sillabub out for a talk while Demeter brings Jemima to Jellylorum's clinic.

"You think me and your mother don't care about you anymore?" Munkustrap asks Sillabub after she stops to cry.

"You put all your attention on Jemima and you said that I would still be your favorite even after she comes" Sillabub starts to whimper.

"Oh…Sillabub, you and Jemima will always be my favorite. Never think that I and your mother don't love you anymore. I hope you understand that Jemima is still very young and need our support than you do since you are old enough to be a little more independent" Munkustrap explains.

"Yes I understand" Sillabub tells her father, wiping away her tears.

Sillabub and Munkustrap returns. Sillabub apologizes to Jemima and they end up being okay again.

**That's all for today!**

**The next chapter Sillabub and Jemima will be growing up into a teen and a young adult. Sillabub will be joining the Jellicle Ball.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	9. From Friends to Mates Part 1

It has been a decade after the incident between Jemima and Sillabub. New Jellicles came. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, Macavity's niece and nephew and Coricopat and Tantomile are orphaned kittens when they arrived. Also Bustopher Jones with his nephew, Quaxo, also joined the tribe.

Sillabub and Alonzo are having their daily afternoon breaks from their different jobs. Alonzo is helping Munkustrap patrol the borders and Sillabub on the other hand helps Jellylorum in running the clinic. They usually spend it in Alonzo's den.

"The Jellicle ball's coming. Have you asked anyone yet?" Sillabub asks Alonzo.

"No" Alonzo replies.

"You, has anyone asked you?" Alonzo asks.

"Mungojerrie did but then I am not planning on mating this year maybe next year or the following year" Sillabub answers.

Alonzo then stares at Sillabub with confusion.

"What?" Sillabub notices his stare.

"Nothing" Alonzo tells her.

Sillabub doesn't know that Alonzo likes her but he just couldn't tell it to her (in Filipino we call it TORPE).

"Well… I better go now" Sillabub stands.

"Wait" Alonzo stops her.

"Are you free tonight?" Alonzo turns red.

"Yes… why?" Sillabub asks.

"Do you want to hang out by the rusty old car tonight?" he asks scratching his head.

"That's where Jemima stays every night. She might see us and think that we're dating" Sillabub tells him.

"Don't worry we'll be gone before she gets there and it's only a friendly get-together" Alonzo assures her.

"Okay… we can stay there from nine to eleven (the kittens sleep at nine and the adults sleeps at ten. Jemima goes to the rusty care at eleven-thirty, just to clarify)" Sillabub tells him.

When night came, Alonzo and Sillabub meets at their meeting place. Sillabub is very tired from all the work around the clinic and so is Alonzo.

"I wish your dad's wounds would heal now. Patrolling all day is hard work! How does he keep u with all of these before? Lucky for me Plato, Pouncival and Tumblebrutus volunteered to patrol tonight" Alonzo complains.

"You think that's tough? I bet you wouldn't last a day in the clinic. With all the kittens Jellylorum brought for charity work and with mom's coming to the clinic every fifteen minutes asking Jellylorum about my dad's medication for his body pain" Sillabub tells Alonzo with a smirk.

"Why aren't you planning to mate this year?" Alonzo asks.

"Well… Coricopat is not my type. Mungojerrie is a complete idiot and something tells me that it's wrong to mate him… and I can't mate you either. You are my best friend it would be weird mating you" Sillabub tells him, unintentionally hurting Alonzo.

"Why are you so worried about mating anyway?" Sillabub continues.

"Sillabub…" Alonzo calls her.

"Yes?" Sillabub asks.

"The reason is that…" Alonzo starts to tell her about his feelings.

"Wait, let me guess… You are going to ask someone to be your mate, right? Let me guess is it Rumpleteazer?" Sillabub interrupts.

"Are you NUTS?" Alonzo exclaims.

"Tantomile" Sillabub makes another guess.

"No… It's you, you IDIOT!" Alonzo exclaims in a loud voice.

SIllabub suddenly freezes.

"Me! You're joking, right?" she asks, refusing to believe.

"No" Alonzo becomes serious.

Sillabub becomes confuse and starts to scratch her head.

"Well… uh… goodnight Alonzo" Sillabub runs to Munkustrap's den.

"Goodnight Silabub" Alonzo bids her goodbye.

After Sillabub's sweet escape, Alonzo and Sillabub return to their dens. When they have returned their sisters are there waiting for them.

(In Alonzo's den)

"Did you tell her already?" Victoria asks Alonzo.

"Yes" Alonzo replies.

"Did she take it well?" Victoria interrogates more.

"She walked-out on me" Alonzo replies, sitting flat on his cushion.

(In Munkustrap's den)

Sillabub walks to her room and Jemima suddenly switches on the light

"Where have you been?" Jemima interrogates like Victoria.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping now?" Sillabub lies on her pillow.

"It doesn't matter; you were out with Alonzo, weren't you?" Jemima sits by Sillabub's pillow.

"Yes" Sillabub answers.

"Did he tell you anything?" Jemima asks.

"Is dad alright?" Sillabub asks Jemima.

"Don't change the subject! Did he tell you anything?" Jemima get closer to Sillabub.

"Yes" Sillabub answers.

"Why do I have a feeling that you're hiding something from me?" Sillanbub asks her little sister.

"What did he tell you?" Jemima gets closer and much closer to Sillabub.

"Jemima you are starting to scare me" Sillabub pushes Jemima.

"Come on tell me!" Jemima pleads.

"Fine… Alonzo asked me why I am not planning to mate this year. I told him that I don't like the toms available for me. Then I told him that we can't be mates because we are best friends…" Sillabub get interrupted.

"Ah… from best friends to mates" Jemima sighs.

"Do you want to know what happened or not?" Sillabub gets irritated.

"Anyway, Then I speculated that he was trying to ask Tantomile and Rumpleteazer to be his mate. Suddenly he got a little irritated that I was so blind and blurted out that he was referring to me…" Sillabub suddenly choked.

"… At first I didn't want to believe him but he got serious. Then I suddenly walked-out on him" Sillabub ended her story.

"YOU IDIOT!" Jemima exclaims.

"Why on earth did you do that? You clearly broke his heart when you did that" Jemima explains.

"How do you know? You're only fifteen (maturity level)" Sillabub asks Jemima.

"It's a natural instinct. If you were in his place, won't you get hurt as well?" Jemima tells Sillabub.

(In Alonzo's den)

"Are still panning to pursue her? You know just because she walked –out on you doesn't mean that she doesn't like you back. You just surprised her and needs a little space" Victoria comforts Alonzo.

"How come you know all this stuff?" Alonzo asks Victoria.

"Oh… Plato kind of told me that he liked me a week ago" Victoria suddenly turns red.

"So that's why he became nice to me (not that Plato hated Alonzo before)" Alonzo realizes Plato's change.

"Do you like him back?" Alonzo asks his little sister.

"I am not that sure… a little" Victoria turns more reddish.

"Promise me the two of you won't do something stupid and immoral, like having a kitten before I can have one" Alonzo tells Victoria.

"ALONZO" Victoria exclaims.

"Joking… just promise me you won't do something stupid" Alonzo reminds Victoria.

**It was longer than I expected it to be… this is only part 1 **

**REVIEW PLEASE… I NEED IT TO SURVIVE! HAHA… JOKING **


	10. From Friends to Mates Part 2

After Alonzo's sudden confession, Sillabub begins to ignore him as much as possible. Jemima and Victoria notices Sillabub's sudden change. Secretly they know about Alonzo's feelings towards Sillabub from the very beginning. They then decide to confront Sillabub to finish this issue before Exotica and Cassandra spread this as a rumor.

"Sillabub" Jemima shouts.

Victoria and Jemima give a signal to Sillabub to follow them. Sillabub runs towards them.

"What's going on?" Sillabub asks.

"Sillabub, we have to fix your problem with my brother" Victoria tells her.

"There's nothing wrong with me and Alonzo" Sillabub denies.

"I can read you like mom, sis. You are still bothered about Alonzo's confession to you" Jemima exclaims.

"I am not bothered with that" Sillabub denies again.

"Then why are you ignoring him?" Jemima asks.

"I'm not ignoring him. The clinic is just taking most of my break time" Sillabub lies.

"You are such a terrible liar" Jemima tells her.

Sillabub gets irritated with the interrogation.

"Ugh! Do you know it's very hard to stay with your best friend who likes you?" Sillabub exclaims.

"Now she's telling the truth" Jemima whispers to Victoria.

Jemima and Victoria both giggle unnoticeable.

"Why? You know your best friend can be your best mate" Jemima tells her.

"Yeah and Alonzo is really head-over-heels for you" Victoria comments.

"Can you please let me explain?" Sillabub falls to the ground.

Jemima and Victoria become quiet.

"I don't want anything to change between me and Alonzo. We practically grew-up together! We laughed, we played, and we matured together. I treat him more-or-less as my partner, my best-friend" Sillabub elaborates.

"How romantic!" Jemima whispers to Victoria.

"Don't you think you are just being bias? Have you ever thought that you and my brother could actually be compatible with each other?" Victoria asks.

"Don't become close minded, Sillabub. Don't limit your relationship with him" Jemima tells her.

"I can't believe this. I am taking advice from a fifteen and sixteen year old kittens" Sillabub laughs.

"So do you like him or not?" Jemima get impatient.

"Yes, maybe, I don't know" Sillabub becomes embarrass.

"I've always been in denial of this" Sillabub confesses.

"Why?" Victoria asks.

"Because it's weird mating your best friend" Sillabub exclaims.

"Sillabub you are…" Jemima got interrupted.

"Stupid… I know" Sillabub confesses.

"Sillabub, you should tell Alonzo" Victoria tells her.

"Tell me what?" Alonzo suddenly came into the scene.

"Uh… uh" Sillabub becomes nervous.

"Jemima, I think Electra and Etcetera is probably looking for us" Victoria makes her escape.

"I don't think so" Jemima opposes.

Victoria then nudges her, telling her to give Sillabub and Alonzo some privacy. The two kittens then crawl away.

"Okay…" Sillabub sighs.

Alonzo then sits on a corner playing with a ball of yarn from the garbage around them.

"What were you planning to tell me?" Alonzo asks Sillabub, without taking a glance.

Sillabub starts to get nervous.

"Alonzo… I am so sorry about how I was acting" Sillabub apologizes.

"It's not your fault. I told you by surprise. You were just in a state of shock" Alonzo tells her, still not taking a glance.

Sillabub walks towards Alonzo, worrying.

"Hey, why aren't you looking at me every time you talk to me?" Sillabub asks.

Alonzo then glances at her then turns his attention to the ball of yarn.

"Alonzo, I sense that you're angry. If it makes you feel any better, then yes" Sillabub stops.

"Yes what?" Alonzo asks.

"Yes, I want to be your mate" Sillabub replies.

"You're joking?" Alonzo becomes surprise.

"No" Sillabub tells him.

"What happened to you for the past three days?" Alonzo goes to Sillabub.

"Nothing… I was just thinking. If you want to know what happened, ask your sister" Sillabub tells him.

Alonzo then goes to Sillabub and starts to jump around. He then gives her a big hug.

Alonzo and Sillabub didn't waste any time. They immediately goes to Munkustrap's den to tell the news.

"Sillabub, I see you stopped ignoring Alonzo" Demeter prepares lunch.

"Alonzo, have you eaten lunch yet?" Demeter asks.

"No" Alonzo replies.

Demeter places the food bowls on the table and joins the two kittens eat lunch.

"It's nice to see you together again" Demeter tells them.

"Mom, we have news for you" Sillabub and Alonzo exchange glances.

"Is this good news? I can read it on your face" Demeter tells Sillabub.

"The Jellicle ball is like two months away and I'm mating Alonzo" Sillabub tells Demeter.

"Well, if it's alright with you and Munkustrap?" Alonzo asks.

"-Gasp- Oh my little kitten "Demeter hugs Sillabub.

"WELCOME TO THE FAMILY" Demeter then hugs Alonzo.

"Thank you" Alonzo replies.

"You know me and your father knew from the very beginning will end up together" Demeter exclaims.

"I should tell your father now" Demeter dashes to the entrance.

"Should we tell Victoria next?" Sillabub asks Alonzo.

"No need, she probably knows already" Alonzo replies.

**Love is in the air. **

**I'll be skipping the ball. There's not much to elaborate. **

**Please make a review. **


	11. Jemima's Phantom

**I think now's the perfect opportunity to write about Jemima…**

After the Jellicle Ball, Jemima climbs the car and starts to sing her emotions out but before she could hit a note, a voice suddenly sings out of nowhere.

_Past the point of no return no backward glances:  
The games we've played till now are at an end_  
_Past all thought of "if" or "when"_

_No use resisting_

_Abandon thought, and let the dream descend_

She becomes alarmed and plans to scurry to the den but then the voice persuades her to stay.

"Who are you and where are you?" Jemima shouts

The voice simply ignores her and continues to sing.

_What raging fire shall flood the soul?_

_What rich desire unlocks its door?_

_What sweet seduction lies before us?_

"Hey!" Jemima exclaims louder. Yet the voice still ignores her and continues to sing.

_Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold_

_What warm unspoken secrets will we learn?_

_Beyond the point of no return_

"Aren't you listening to me?" Jemima gets angry

"You know the song, just sing with me" the voice commands her

Jemima becomes startled and follows the command

_You have brought me_

_To that moment_

_Where words run dry_

_To that moment where speech disappears_

_Into silence_

_Silence_

Jemima sings the next lines with confusion.

_I have come here_

_Hardly knowing the reason why_

_In my mind, I've already imagined _

_Our bodies entwining_

_Defenseless and silent _

_And now I am here with you _

_No second thoughts___

Jemima continues

_Past the point of no return _

_No going back now_

_Our passion-play has now, at last, begun_

The song's mood starts to run all over her body.

_Past all thought of right or wrong _

_One final question_

_How long should we two wait, before we're one?_

"Let the music flow through your veins" the voice commands her.

_When will the blood begin to race_

_The sleeping bud burst into bloom?_

_When will the flames, at last, consume us?_

"I can feel it" Jemima sighs

_Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold _

_The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn_

_We've passed the point of no return_

Both voices join

After singing the last note Jemima scurries back to the den

**Well... guess who the voice is**

**SPOILER: Jemima's story is somehow based on Phantom of the Opera and Love Never Dies. **


	12. Your Angel of Music

The following night Jemima returns to the rusty car, hoping to meet this stranger. It took about an hor before the voice starts to talk to her.

"You've come back" the voice tells Jemima.

"Who are you?" Jemima asks the voice.

"I am Magical Mr. Mistoffelees or you could just call me Mistoffelees" the voice replies.

"Okay "Mr. Mistoffelees" where are you?" Jemima asks with caution.

"Over here" Mistoffelees emerges from the shadows.

Jemima becomes astound on what she is seeing. Mistoffelees looks a lot like Quaxo but only their furs were different but then they both looked like they're wearing a tuxedo.

"You look a lot like my friend Quaxo. Are you by chance related to him?" Jemima asks.

"No, I have never known a tom named Quaxo" Mistoffelees declines.

"Why are you called Magiical?" Jemima asks.

"Because I can do this…" Mistoffelees releases a lightning bolt out of his paw tips.

"Amazing" Jemima gawks in a whisper.

"What?" Mistoffelees asks Jemima.

"Nothing but why are you here exactly? What do you want from me?" Jemima asks.

"Just for one reason: I want to be your mentor, you have a great potential to be a singer. Refer to me as your "Angel of Music" " Mistoffelees answers.

"Are you a fan of Phantom of the Opera?" Jemima asks.

"You are the type of queen who has a lot of questions don't you? Yes, we have the same passion for that musical" Mistoffelees answers.

"I don't like being naïve" Jemima turns her back at him.

Mistoffelees just suddenly disappeared when Jemima looks back.

"Mistoffelees, where are you?" Jemima searches.

Jemima then looks down and sees a music sheet.

"Think of Me" Jemima reads.

**Well… something just popped out of my brain and suddenly realize that the following chapters might be songfics. Jemima and her stranger finally meet! If you miss Sillabub already then I have good news for you… Sillabub will be on my thirteenth chapter. **

**The Review button will be pointless if you don't review on this chapter **


	13. Good News!

Sillabub goes to Jellylorum's clinic. She didn't go there to work but she wants a consultation from Jellylorum.

"Sillabub, I thought you resigned already?" Jellylorum asks Sillabub.

"Yes I did but I have a problem with my health" Sillabub reports.

"What is it then?" Jellylorum asks.

"Every morning for the past few weeks I have been vomiting a lot. I eat too much. I get terrible head and body aches and also terrible mood swings. I sometimes crave for some food, are these normal?" Sillabub asks.

"Well it is normal for a pregnant queen. Sillabub maybe you're pregnant. Do you sometimes feel something moving in your womb?" Jellylorum asks.

"Yes at times" Sillabub replies.

"Well there you have it" Jellylorum concludes.

"I'm going to become a mother" Sillabub says softly.

"I'M GOING TO BECOME A MOTHER!" Sillabub jumps and hugs Jellylorum.

Jelylorum and Sillabub both laughs for joy.

After going to the clinic Sillabub heads back to Alonzo's den, where Alomzo is taking his lunch.

"Where have you been?" Alonzo asks.

"Jellylorum's clinic" Sillabub replies

"Are you sick?" Alonzo asks with concern.

"I just wanted consultation about my mood swings, morning sicknesses… and it turns out that I am pregnant" Sillabub tells Alonzo.

Alonzo freezes and asks, "What?"

"I am pregnant" Sillabub repeats.

"You mean I am… and you are" Alonzo starts to shake.

Sillabub gives him a nod.

"I'm going to be a father" Alonzo chokes out of excitement.

"I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" Alonzo exclaims and gives Sillabub hugs and kisses.

It just so happens that Jemima and Victoria are just in Victoria's room. They immediately heard the commotion and runs outside.

"What's with all the commotion?" Victoria asks.

"Victoria, Jemima, you're going to be aunts!" Sillabub tells the two wondering kittens.

Jemima and Victoria then show the same reaction.

Munkustrap and Demeter soon discover the good news. After them, Tugger, Bombalurina and Old Deuteronomy then know the news. It didn't take long before the entire tribe knows the news (thanks to Etcetera, Exotica and Cassandra).

While sitting on their pillow, Sillabub and Alonzo never stopped thinking about the kitten.

"If the kitten will be a tom, what would you name it?" Sillabub asks Alonzo.

"I want to name him after my father" Alonzo replies

"What was your father's name?" Sillabub asks.

"Benjamin" Alonzo replies.

"If the kit happens to be a queen, what would you name her?" Alonzo asks.

"What was your mom's name anyway?" Sillabub asks.

"Daisy" Alonzo replies.

"How about I'll name her Demi, after my mother" Sillabub replies to Alonzo's question.

**Well there you have it… I don't want to cut Sillabub's pregnancy short. I was watching Curious Case of Benjamin Button on HBO, while I was doing the story so I added some of the names from the movie here in the chapter. Hope you liked it!**

**WARNING: The Review button will be useless if you don't make a review.**


	14. Wrong

During one lazy afternoon, the kittens all lay lazily at their hang out place. Everyone just simply didn't feel like doing anything but to lie around and gaze at the sky. Tugger then enters the kitten's domain and starts to strut towards them.

(TUGGER) "Hello little kitties"

(POUNCIVAL)"We're not little kitties anymore"

(ETECETERA) "Shut up…he can call us whatever he wants to call us, right Tugger?"

(TUGGER) "Uh, sure thing sweetie"

Etcetera suddenly screams out of happiness.

(ETCETERA to ELECTRA)"He just called me SWEETIE!"

(ELECTRA shoving ETCETERA away) "More like SWEATY!"

(TUGGER) "Anyways…I have good news"

(TUMBLEBRUTUS) "You finally got a queen to mate this year?"

(TUGGER) "Uh, no but I hope someday I'll meet some queen who can handle THE TUGGER"

"But that's not what I'm here for. Alonzo, Munkustrap, and Old Deuteronomy finally approved your request to mate at seventeen"

(JEMIMA) "What?"

(VICTORIA) "Oh, we haven't told you guys yet"

(PLATO) "Me and Victoria requested if we can mate this Jellicle Ball. I mean we are going to be seventeen this year"

(JEMIMA) "But your birthdays are after the ball"

(ELECTRA to PLATO) "Do mom and dad know this?"

(PLATO) "Yes they already know about this"

(QUAXO) "Why didn't you tell us?"

(PLATO glaring at TUGGER) "WE WERE SUPPOSED TO but I guess change of plans"

(TUGGER to PLATO) "Sorry, you guys didn't mention anything to me"

(ETCETERA) "Why are you guys in a hurry to get hitched?"

(VICTORIA) "What's wrong with that?"

(ELECTRA) "You guys aren't even that capable to raise a kit"

(PLATO to ELECTRA) "Who said we're planning to have a kit right away?"

(ELECTRA) "I'm just saying that you guys aren't that ready for that"

(POUNCIVAL) "Do you even have a job, Plato?"

(PLATO) "It's still under negotiation"

(QUAXO) "Well that's a start"

(TUMBLEBRUTUS to TUGGER) "Does this mean that we're all obliged to mate this year?"

(TUGGER) "Well you may and you may not, same rule applies"

Later that evening while Munkustrap and his family are having dinner, Mukustrap and Demeter can't help but notice Jemima's silence.

(MUNKUSTRAP) "How's your day Jemima?"

(JEMIMA) "It was good. Me and Electra kicked some dogs' butt"

(DEMETER to JEMIMA) "You kicked a dog's butt?"

(JEMIMA) "Yeah two actually… a Rottweiler and a German shepherd"

(MUNKUSTRAP to JEMIMA) "Aren't they a little bit too big for you"

(JEMIMA to MUNKUSTRAP) "I may be small but I can kick butt"

(JEMIMA) "Dad"

(MUNKUSTRAP) "Yes dear?"

(JEMIMA) "Are you guys going to force me to mate next year?"

(MUNKUSTRAP) "No, what on earth made you think about that?"

(JEMIMA) "Well since of my status and the fact that we're allowed to mate at seventeen makes me wonder"

(MUNKUSTRAP) "I would like it better if you mate when you're at least twenty like me and your mom. Plus I'm not that ready to let you go. You are still OUR LITTLE KITTEN"

(DEMETER) "Is someone courting you Jems?"

(JEMIMA) "No"

(DEMETER to herself)"Hmm"

While Jemima sleeps in her room, she feels someone tapping her window; when she stands from her pillow, she see's Quaxo outside.

(JEMIMA to QUAXO) "What on earth are you doing out there?"

(QUAXO) "Can you come outside?"

"I just need a minute or two"

(JEMIMA) "What for?"

(QUAXO) "I can't sleep"

(JEMIMA) "You have a problem?"

(QUAXO) "Sort of"

Jemima quickly crawls outside to meet Quaxo.

(JEMIMA to QUAXO as they walk towards the rusty car) "Let it all out"

(QUAXO) "Have you ever had a crush on one of the toms here?"

(JEMIMA) "Yes, I had a crush on you two years ago. The time when Tugger played this game; where we had to act like mates and we got paired-up"

(QUAXO with a small grin) "Really? I never knew that"

(JEMIMA) "But that doesn't change anything…your still my best friend next to Victoria"

(QUAXO) "Of course"

"How do you define "love"?"

(JEMIMA) "What?"

(QUAXO) "How do you define "love"?"

(JEMIMA) "It's hard to answer that question when you haven't felt love yourself. Why are you so interested about that any ways? Are you in love?"

(QUAXO) "Why haven't you fallen in love?"

(JEMIMA) "I don't know, "Love" is so stupid to deal with anyways and there are so many things more important than that. I'm only sixteen. You still haven't answered my question Quax"

(QUAXO) "What if I tell you I am and what if I tell you I'm in love with you"

(JEMIMA) "That's impossible "

(QUAXO) "Anything's possible in this word Jemima"

_I was made for loving you baby,  
You were made for loving me.  
_

(JEMIMA) _  
I can't believe that you're saying this to me_

_I guess I maybe just dreaming.  
_

(QUAXO)_  
I love you_

_I hope you love me too.  
_

(JEMIMA)_  
There's no way,  
Cause you're my friend.  
_

(QUAXO_)  
In the name of love!  
One night in the name of love!  
_

(JEMIMA)_  
You crazy fool,  
I won't give in to you._

Jemima then stands and jumps down. But before she could jump down Quaxo grabs her arm._  
_

(QUAXO)_  
Don't, leave me this way.  
I can't survive, without your sweet love,  
Oh baby, don't leave me this way.  
_

(JEMIMA)

_I think I've had enough of your silly love songs...  
_

(QUAXO_)  
I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no.  
_

(JEMIMA)_  
Some cats want to fill the world with silly love songs  
_

(QUAXO) "What's wrong with that?"

_I'd like to know.  
Cause here I go... again...  
LOVE LIFTS US UP WHERE WE BELONG!_

(JEMIMA) "BE QUIET! Someone might wake up and hear you!"

Jemima tries to get Quaxo down from the roof of the car._  
_

(QUAXO)

_Where eagles fly,  
On a mountain high!  
_

(JEMIMA)_  
Love makes us act like we are fools.  
This is exactly what I've been fearful of._

(QUAXO)_  
We could be heroes...  
Just for one day.  
_

(JEMIMA)_  
Quax, please stop this now.  
_

(QUAXO) _  
No, I won't.  
_

(JEMIMA) _  
(sigh) or else, I'll start hating you.  
_

(QUAXO) _  
We should be lovers...  
_

JEMIMA "That's impossible"

(QUAXO)_  
We should be lovers!  
And that's a fact._

Quaxo crawls down the roof._  
_

(JEMIMA) _  
Though nothing, would keep us together.  
Yet you're so stubborn to not listen to me._

(QUAXO AND JEMIMA)_  
We could be heroes,  
Forever and ever,  
We could be heroes,  
Forever and ever,  
We can be heroes...  
_

(QUAXO)_  
Just because I... will always love you...  
_

(JEMIMA)_  
I…  
_

(QUAXO and JEMIMA) _  
...Just want to love you/Just can't love you...  
_

(JEMIMA)_  
...Back…  
_

(JEMIMA)

_How wonderful life is,  
If we'd just be friends..._

Quaxo then starts to look upset.

(JEMIMA) "I'm sorry Quax but I just can't"

Jemima starts to head back home and in the background Demeter steps out of the dark.

(QUAXO) "I tried"

Quaxo sighs of dispappointment

(DEMETER) "It's alright, I hope she didn't hurt you too bad"

(QUAXO) "She did but I can get over it"

(DEMETER) "I'll try to convince her. Don't worry"

(QUAXO) "It won't work. If there's one thing I know about Jemima is that she's a stubborn kit. Goodnight Ms. Demeter"

Quaxo crawls down the car and heads home.

(DEMETER) "Goodnight"


	15. Friends, Enemies, Lovers

Etcetera opens her eyes as soon as the morning light shines through her window. She heads to her mirror and starts to groom herself. She then heads to the dining area to have her breakfast. To her surprise Pouncival and Tumblebrutus are there having their breakfasts as well.

(ETCETERA) "What are you doing here?"

(POUNCIVAL) "Having breakfast"

(ETCETERA) "Don't you have your own breakfast in Old D's den?"

(JELLYLORUM) "Old Deuteronomy asked me to watch over them for a month"

(ETCETERA) "So…they're going to stay here with us?"

(JELLYLORUM) "Yes, is that a problem?"

(ETCETERA) "Well…I don't have a problem with Tumble around but with Punch bag over there, I do"

(JELLYLORUM) "Well, I'm sorry but you have to bear with him for a month. Now have your breakfast"

Jellylorum sets Etcetera's food bowl on the table.

(ETCETERA to herself as she sits) "I would rather have Macavity here than Punch bag"

(JELLYLORUM) "Excuse me?"

(ETCETERA) "Nothing"

Etcetera starts eating.

(JELLYLORUM) "Well…I'm off to work now. I'll be back by seven"

(ETCETERA while eating) "Bye mom"

(POUNCIVAL) "Goodbye Miss Jellylorum. Thank you for letting us stay with you"

(JELLYLORUM) "Just feel at home and if you need anything Etcetera would love to accompany, right dear?"

(ETCETERA with a sinister tone) "Sure thing"

Jellylorum then leaves the three kittens in her den.

(TUMBLEBRUTUS) "I better get going"

Tumblebrutus stands from the cushion and places his food bowl in the sink.

(POUNCIVAL) "Where are you going?"

(TUMBLEBRUTUS) "Me and Plato have some business to do today"

(POUNCIVAL) "How long will you be gone?"

(TUMBLEBRUTUS) "I don't know…the entire day"

"Well…I got to go. Etcetera, please don't bruise him up too bad"

(ETCETERA smirking) "No promises"

Etcetera eats her mice in saucy manner while Pouncival looks at her.

(ETCETERA) "What's your problem?"

(POUNCIVAL) "You look ridiculous"

Etcetera stops eating and glares at Pouncival.

(ETCETERA) "Well, you look stupid. Mind your own business"

(POUNCIVAL) "I can't believe Old D did this"

(ETCETERA) "If you don't like it here, the door is very free to let you out. I would gladly escort you out, if you want"

Etcetera gives Pouncival a teasing smile.

(POUNCIVAL) "We weren't always like this before. Why on earth did we ever start hating each other?"

(ETCETERA) "Well look at the time…I better get going myself, I got to meet Jemima and the others"

Etcetera leaves the den and heads to Skimbleshanks' den. In the den Jemima, Victoria and Electra are in Electra's room discussing about Jemima's incident last night.

(JEMIMA to VICTORIA and ELECTRA, weeping) "I don't know what to do. Quax and I have always been friends and now it's complicated. I think I bruised him up badly"

(VICTORIA giggles) "You sound exactly like your sister"

(ELECTRA) "Why are you wasting your tears over that tom? Move on…it's not practically your fault you didn't like him back"

(ETCETERA) "WHAT! QUAXO LIKES YOU!"

(ELECTRA) "Oh great the crazy one is here"

(ETCETERA) "I'm not that crazy"

(JEMIMA) "Guys, you're not really helping"

Jemima wipes her tears.

(VICTORIA) "Well your problem is not that different from Sillabub's before"

(JEMIMA) "Are you saying that I should take my own advice?"

(VICTORIA) "Yeah, look at Sillabub, she mated her best friend and having the time of her life and now they're expecting a kitten or kittens"

In Jellylorum's den, Pouncival is left alone cleaning the food bowls in the sink. Quaxo enters the den, looking for Pouncival.

(POUNCIVAL looking surprised) "What are you doing here?"

(QUAXO) "I'm going to ask you the same question"

(POUNCIVAL) "Old D's not coming back for another month so he entrusted me and Tumble to Jellylorum. What are you doing here?"

(QUAXO) "I was looking for you but then there was no one there at Old D and Jellylorum told me that you guys are staying here"

(POUNCIVAL) "Well…What do you want?"

(QUAXO) "I need someone to talk to"

In Electra's room…

(ETCETERA to JEMIMA) "Well you're not the only one having a problem"

(JEMIMA) "Why?"

(ETCETERA) "Tumblebrutus and Punch bag are staying at my place"

(VICTORIA) "Really"

(ELECTRA laughing) "That must be fun, living with your enemy"

(ETCETERA) "No, more like pain. Old D just loves to depend on my mother"

(VICTORIA) "How long will they be staying?"

(ETCETERA) "A month"

(ETLECTRA teasingly) "Oh"

Etcetera frowns at Electra

In Jellylorum's den, Quaxo and Tumblebrutus are both sitting at the dining area.

(POUNCIVAL ) "Let it all out"

(QUAXO) "Jemima rejected me"

(POUNCIVAL) "Jemima rejected you…for what?"

(QUAXO) "Last night, I kinda told her about my feelings. I thought we would have mutual feelings but no, we didn't"

(POUNCIVAL) "You know that Jemima, like Sillabub, hates it when her best friend falls in love with her. Why did you ever think that it was possible?"

(QUAXO) "Demeter was pretty much persuasive and kept reminding about Alonzo and Sillabub's same condition before and how happy their life is now. I got pretty much convinced that it might turn out the same for us"

(POUNCIVAL) "Demeter persuaded you?"

(QUAXO) "She pretty much planned everything last night"

(POUNCIVAL) "So you were the noisy one that woke me up last night"

(QUAXO) "Sorry but when you're in love you just can't help it"

(POUNCIVAL) "You can repay me by making me a dozen of your delicious tuna sandwiches"

(QUAXO) "Deal…I feel like I'm in Macavity's lair and being torn up limb by limb"

(POUNCIVAL) "You think that's pain? Look at me; I'm going to live here in my enemy's territory for a month! That's worst"

(QUAXO) "Well look at the bright you can torment each other for a month, day and night"

(POUNCIVAL jokingly) "That is a benefit"

(QUAXO) "Pounce; can you do me a favor?"

(POUNCIVAL) "What?"

(QUAXO) "Try to talk to Jemima…tell her that I need to talk to her. She's been avoiding me lately"

(POUNCIVAL) "Sure thing"


	16. Wrong Match

After the get together of the "kitten-queens", Victoria and Electra are left alone in Electra's room.

(VICTORIA) "I have this weird feeling that Etcetera and Pounce will get together"

(ELECTRA) "Huh! What a crazy relationship that will be"

(VICTORIA) "I know right"

Both queens laugh loudly.

Meanwhile Jemima and Etcetera is with Munkustrap helping him patrol the borders.

(MUNKUSTRAP) "Are you sure that you queens want to help me here?"

(ETCETERA) "Yes Munkustrap, sir. Besides I prefer to be here than stay at home"

(MUNKUSTRAP) "Why?"

(JEMIMA) "Grandpa's not returning for another month so he asked Jellylorum if she can look after Tumblebrutus and Pouncival. They're staying at Jellylorum's den"

(ETCETERA) "Your Grandpa better have a very important work for this"

(MUNKUSTRAP) "I'll make sure next time that Tumblebrutus and Pouncival will stay with us, when he goes out for a long time again"

(ETCETERA) "YOU ARE SO AWESOME MR. MUNKUSTRAP!"

(MUNKUSTRAP) "I know that you and Pouncival are the worst enemies. Jellylorum would lose her sanity if this keeps on happening"

(ETCETERA in a spunky way) "It's a good thing you know"

Pouncival appears and Etcetera loses her smile.

(ETCETERA) "What are you doing here Punch bag? Looking for a fight?"

(POUNCIVAL) "No, I need to talk to Jemima"

(JEMIMA) "Me?"

(POUNCIVAL) "Yes"

(JEMIMA) "Well, what is it?"

(POUNCIVAL) "It's personal"

(ETCETERA) "OMG! You're gay aren't you?"

Etcetera bursts into laughter.

(POUNCIVAL) "You are this close to becoming a battered queen"

(JEMIMA) "Let's go before you two start a rumble"

Jemima climbs down the barricade of garbage.

(ETCETERA yells) "Be careful Jems, he might be one of Macavity's minions"

(POUNCVAL yells back) "I warned you"

Pouncival and Jemima heads to their hang out place.

(JEMIMA) "So…What are you going to tell me?"

Pouncival didn't answer her. Out of the garbage Quaxo appears from the hole at the corner. Jemima, confused on what's happening tries to leave.

(POUNCIVAL) "No"

Pouncival blocks her way.

(POUNCIVAL) "You two have issues and you need to talk to each other"

(JEMIMA) "Take your own advice and finish your issues with Etcetera"

Jemima unsuccessfully shoves Pouncival.

(POUNCIVAL) "Jem, please…I don't like it when my friends fight"

(JEMIMA) "Okay but you have to promise me that you'll stay here"

(POUNCIVAL) "Why?"

(JEMIMA) "Just in case something happens"

(POUNCIVAL) "Okay but I'll be on that corner"

Pouncival points to the corner behind him.

He passes by Quaxo and whispers "Good luck".

(QUAXO) "Hi"

Jemima ignores him.

(QUAXO) "Look I'm sorry about what happened last night"

(JEMIMA snobbish) "You should be"

(QUAXO) "Is that all you're going to say?"

(JEMIMA) "Should there be anything else to say? You know for a very long time now that I don't like the idea of you falling in love with me"

(QUAXO) "You yourself had a crush on me, so that makes you a hypocrite. You don't even take your own advice, the advice you gave Sillabub when she was having this issues with Alonzo"

(JEMIMA) "It was a CRUSH, Quax! It's WAY DIFFERENT from LOVE and leave my sister out of this"

(QUAXO) "This is getting us nowhere"

(JEMIMA) "It's a good thing you know"

(QUAXO) "Okay…to finish this thing once and for all, give me one good reason why you can't love me back aside from being my best friend. Then I'll promise you that I'll accept that reason and move on"

Jemima hesitates to tell him the REAL reason.

(JEMIMA) "I bruised you once and I can't bruise you again"

(QUAXO) "You're still bruising me every time you're ignoring me. I want to hear the REAL reason"

Jemima hesitates.

(JEMIMA) "You're not going to forgive me for this"

(QUAXO) "I forgive you"

(JEMIMA) "I'm in love with someone else"

Quaxo's heart just smashed but he still asked who with full dignity.

(JEMIMA) "He's my Angel of Music but he's not from around here… I'm so sorry"

(QUAXO) "Don't worry a deal's a deal"

(JEMIMA) "Can we still be friends again?"

(QUAXO) "Sure"

Jemima gives Quaxo a friendly hug and leaves the area.

Pouncival crawls closer to Quaxo.

(POUNCIVAL) "How are you feeling?"

(QUAXO) "Hurt…I'm in agony but I still try and try and try"

(POUNCIVAL) "You're starting to scare me, Quax"

(QUAXO) "Pounce, do me a favor"

(POUNCIVAL) "What?"

(QUAXO) "Don't fall for your best friend, instead, just fall for your enemy"

(POUNCIVAL) "No promises"

(QUAXO) "You may be saying that but you two will pretty much end up together"

Quaxo laughs at his own statement.

(POUNCIVAL) "Is this the thanks I get for helping you?"

Quaxo didn't answer. Both of the toms head back to the tribe.

Meanwhile in Electra's room…

(ELECTRA to herself) "Jemima is so stupid for rejecting Quaxo. Quaxo is the best tom there is compared to the others. He's smart, gentle and sensitive, not to mention good looks"

_Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that tom  
But I'm not that queen._

Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that tom  
I'm not that queen

Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in

Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Red fur with gentle paws  
That's the queen he chose  
And heaven knows  
I'm not that queen...

Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and pearl  
There's a queen I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that queen...

Little does she know that Quaxo was just outside her window and he heard every single word she that said.

(QUAXO to himself) "How can I be so blind?"


	17. Misto x Jemima

As the moon is at its peak, Jemima opens her eyes and sneaks out of her father's den. She quickly crawls out and heads to the rusty car to meet her "Angel of Music"

(MR. MISTOFFELEES) "Jemima, you seem stressed-up today"

(JEMIMA) "It's a long story"

(MR. MISTOFFELEES) "You don't have to tell me. I already know all about it"

Jemima starts to turn red.

(JEMIMA) "How did you know?"

(MR. MISTOFELEES) "My dear Jemima, you are forgetting one thing about me. I'm magical"

(JEMIMA) "So…how much did you hear?"

(MR. MISTOFELEES) "Everything"

(JEMIMA) "Oh"

(MR. MISTOFELEES) "No need to get embarrassed, I was very flattered about what you said about me. I do feel sorry for your friend, Quaxo, though"

(JEMIMA) "I hope you're not going to lecture me about this thing. I've been hearing about it all day"

(MR. MISTOFFELEES) "I won't but I feel happy for him at the same time"

(JEMIMA) "Why?"

(MR. MISTOFFELEES) "He has consolation prize"

(JEMIMA) "What do you mean?"

(MR. MISTOFFELEES) "Your friend Electra is head over heels into him"

(JEMIMA) "Electra? You must be joking"

(MR. MISTOFFELEES) "No, I'm not"

(JEMIMA) "Didn't your mother ever teach you that it's bad to snoop on cats?"

(MR. MISTOFELEES) "No because I never really had a mother"

(JEMIMA sarcastically) "Sure"

"Okay…let's stop talking about Quax. The entire conversation makes me guilty"

(MR. MISTOFFELEES) "Okay, what on earth made you fall for me?"

(JEMIMA) "Let's just say you're different"

(MR. MISTOFFELEES) "You're into toms that are DIFFERENT?"

(JEMIMA) "Is that a problem?"

(MR. MISTOFFELEES) "Well, you're the first queen to ever say that to me"

(JEMIMA with a teasing grin) "Oh really"

(MR. MISTOFFELEES) "Yeah"

(JEMIMA) "How many queens have you dated?"

(MR. MISTOFFELEES) "That is confidential my dear"

(JEMIMA) "Fine"

"Do you like me back?"

(MR. MISTOFELEES) "Well…you are a charming queen, a very cute one but sadly you seem too young for me"

(JEMIMA) "Too young? How old are you?"

(MR. MISTOFFELEES) "I'm turning seventeen this year"

(JEMIMA) "That's not too old. You're only a year older than I am"

"You can tell me right away if you don't like me back. Stop using our age as an excuse"

(MR. MISTOFFELEES) "I do like you but then you're such a KITTEN"

(JEMIMA) "No I'm not…I'm fifteen, what's wrong with that?"

(MR. MISTOFELEES)

_You wait, little queen, on an empty stage  
For fate to turn the light on  
Your life, little queen, is an empty page  
That toms will want to write on_

(JEMIMA)  
_To write on_

(MR. MISTOFFELEES)  
_You are fifteen going on sixteen  
Baby, it's time to think  
Better beware, be canny and careful  
Baby, you're on the brink_

You are fifteen going on sixteen  
Fellows will fall in line  
Eager young toms and rogues and cads  
Will offer you food and milk

Totally unprepared are you  
To face a world of toms  
Timid and shy and scared are you  
Of things beyond your ken

You need someone older and wiser  
Telling you what to do  
I am sixteen going on seventeen  
I'll take care of you

(JEMIMA) "Does this mean you like me too?"

(MR. MISTOFFELEES) "I told you I'll take care of you not I like you too"

Mistoffelees laughs a bit.

(JEMIMA) "Humph" _  
_

_I am fifteen going on sixteen  
I know that I'm naive  
Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet  
And willingly I believe_

I am fifteen going on sixteen  
Innocent as a rose  
Bachelor dandies, drinkers of brandies  
What do I know of those

Totally unprepared am I  
To face a world of toms  
Timid and shy and scared am I  
Of things beyond my ken

I need someone older and wiser  
Telling me what to do  
You are seventeen going on eighteen  
I'll depend on you.

(JEMIMA) "Well?"

(MR. MISTOFFELEES) "I'll only tell you only if we dance"

Jemima and Mistoffelees danced the entire night 'till their paws allowed them to. They were making a lot of noise but they didn't care because they were having the time of their life (or simply having fun).

After the merriment, both cats sit on the floor and continue to share laughter.

(JEMIMA) "I totally forgot I was so depressed today. I never knew you were such a good dancer"

(MR. MISTOFFELEES) "It's something that I am born with"

(JEMIMA) "You should meet my best friend, Victoria; she's the best dancer in the tribe"

(MR. MISTOFFELEES) "I would love to but then…I don't show myself to other cats except you"

(JEMIMA) "Awww…that's too bad"

"Misto, you still haven't answered my question"

(MR. MISTOFFELEES) "Oh well, I hope this answers your question"

Mistoffelees tilts over and gives Jemima a kiss or her very first kiss. After the kiss Mistoffelees vanishes into the air.

Jemima, satisfied with what just happened tells herself "I'll take that as a YES"

**A/N: Sorry if I keep on posting chapters so quickly. Apparently, my head is full of ideas and I'm really inspired today. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, HAVEN'T REALLY RECEIVING REVIEWS EVER SINCE I BECAME ACTIVE AGAIN ON FANFIC!**


End file.
